Our Memories
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE! - Semua kru Mugiwara kaizoku-dan begitu gembira ketika akhirnya mereka sampai dipulau terakhir di New World, yaitu Raftel. Tapi, saat seorang dari nakama mereka tertembak oleh orang tak dikenal, seluruh kebahagian itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. "Apanya yang kaizoku-ou tapi tidak bisa melindungi nakama-ku sendiri!" - THANKS SO MUCH GUYS XDD
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya bisa bikin fic LuNa lagi! *nebar bunga 7 rupa*

Nggak banyak bacot lagi, silahkan membaca minna~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy duduk termenung disamping sebuah kasur kecil, dimana sesosok gadis cantik berambut orange nan panjang tengah tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah... ralat. Bukan tertidur pulas. Melainkan tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Sudah hampir seminggu gadis ini tak membuka kelopak matanya. Dan hal ini jelas membuat sang kapten sangat khawatir. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa khawatir seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kapten berambut hitam acak-acakan itupun kembali memutar ingatannya pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana semua hal ini bermula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Akhirnya, setelah melewati angin yang kencang, lautan yang ganas, dan para angkatan laut yang silih berganti datang menghadang mereka, Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan berhasil mencapai pulau terakhir yang menjadi cita-cita semua para bajak laut.

Raftel, tempat dimana harta karun legendaris One Piece berada.

Saat mereka melihat pulau tersebut, sang kapten kapal yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya pun langsung berlari ke kepala Sunny dan berteriak.

"Sekarang... aku adalah SANG **RAJA BAJAK LAUT**!"

Seluruh nakama-nya yang melihat sang senchou dengan senyum lebarnya itu pun ikut tersenyum dan merasa bahagia karena akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai pulau tujuan dari petualangan mereka selama ini.

"Hehe... sepertinya bounty kita akan naik lagi," komen Zoro.

"Apa itu berarti bounty-ku juga?" tanya si kecil Chopper dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yohohohoho..." tak perlu dijelaskan pun kita sudah tahu pemilik tawa tersebut.

"Tentu saja kan!? Karena sekarang kita adalah kru dari seorang raja bajak laut," ujar Sanji tersenyum yang diikuti oleh teriakan 'Yosha' dari yang lainnya.

"Yaahh... kurasa itulah konsekuensinya bila berada dalam kru seorang kaizoku-ou," canda Nami.

Mungkin orang kedua yang begitu senang saat sampai ke pulau terakhir ini adalah Nami. Karena akhirnya, cita-citanya untuk menggambar peta dunia berhasil terwujud.

Dia pun senang karena bisa menggunkan kemampuannya dalam navigasi itu untuk menjadikan senchou-nya sebagai raja para bajak laut. Perjuangannya untuk belajar menjadi navigator yang hebat selama 2 tahun di Weatheria akhirnya terbayarkan lunas.

Saat Thousand Sunny berlabuh di Raftel, sang senchou-lah yang pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di pulau tersebut. Senyuman khasnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Topi jerami kesayangannya pun tak pernah meninggalkan kepalanya. Bagaikan sebuah mahkota untuk sang raja bajak laut yang baru ini.

Luffy pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati nakama-nya yang sedang mengamati pulau tersebut dari pesisir pantai, tapi tak jauh dari Sunny-go.

Ada Zoro yang berdiri disamping Usopp dan Chopper yang sedang menangis bahagia sambil tertawa. Sanji yang mengamati macam tanaman baru yang (mungkin) bisa dijadikannya bahan masakan.

Brook yang sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan Franky sebagai penari latarnya. Dan Nami dan Robin yang tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan nakama mereka itu.

"MIIIINNNAAAA~"

Tiba-tiba, suara teriakan dari sang senchou membuat mereka berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya tadi dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sang raja bajak laut yang baru itu.

"Selama ini hontou ni arigatou. Tanpa kalian semua aku pasti takkan bisa sampai disini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu minna~" ucapnya dengan grins khasnya.

"Itulah gunanya seorang nakama," ucap Usopp dengan menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga dan diikuti dengan suara tawa dari nakama-nya.

"Dan juga..." semua terdiam sejenak.

Sang senchou perlahan berjalan menuju ke arah navigatornya dan berhenti saat jarak mereka begitu dekat. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Luffy menatap Nami sambil tersenyum dan Nami membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mungkin yang lain tak menyadarinya, namun Robin yang berdiri di samping Nami dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, semburat merah yang menempel di pipi gadis pecinta mikan itu

"Nami... mungkin tanpa kau aku takkan bisa sampai disini. Berkat kemampuanmu kami berhasil melewati berbagai bahaya. Kau memang yang terbaik, Nami."

Wajah Nami memerah. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar tak terlihat kaptennya. Tapi sialnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dimana sang koki kapal berada, dan Sanji dapat melihatnya dengan jelas wajah 'Nami-swan'nya yang makin memerah.

"Mm-mm... arigatou, Luffy."

Saat Luffy tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Nami pikir Luffy akan segera beranjak. Tapi saat dia merasakan sesuatu menempel di kepalanya, Nami mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"L-Luffy! A-a-apa y-yang..."

Sebuah topi jerami yang sangat dikenalnya itu kini bertengger di kepala gadis berambut orange itu.

"Shishishishi...Nami, mulai sekarang kau adalah ratu bajak lautku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Seluruh kru (minus Robin yang hanya terkekeh kecil) tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Sepertinya telinga mereka sedikit kacau karena badai yang menerpa mereka tadi.

Tapi, saat Luffy tiba-tiba saja memeluk Nami, mereka yakin ini adalah kenyataan.

"L-Lu-Luffy!" wajah Nami kini telah berubah warna seperti vest milik Luffy. Dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencangnya hingga mungkin Luffy dapat mendengarnya.

"Shishishishi... kau lucu sekali, Nami. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Nami sudah tak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi. Orang yang diam-diam disukainya kini memeluknya dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ratu bajak lautnya.

Sementara itu...

Melihat 'adegan' kecil namun (agak) romantis itu ternyata memang membuat Sanji naik darah. Kalau bukan karena Cien Fleur milik Robin dan Zoro yang menahannya (baca: menginjaknya) mungkin sang senchou bakalan dipenuhi luka bakar oleh Diable Jamble milik Sanji.

"Robin-chwaan~ kenapa kau menahanku?"

"Karena kalau tidak kau pasti akan menghajar Luffy, ero-cook," jawab Zoro singkat, padat, dan jelas dengan nada mengejek.

"DIAM KAU MARIMO!"

Disisi lain, Luffy melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya agar dia dapat melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Bukannya memperlihatkan wajahnya tapi Nami makin menutupi wajah merahnya dengan topi jerami Luffy.

"Nami~ kalau kau begitu aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"T-tapi... a-aku m-ma..."

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku sendiri yang akan mengangkatnya," Nami tak sempat bereaksi saat bagian depan topi itu terangkat dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang telah seperti kepiting rebus.

_**Uwaah... dia melihat wajah merahku, batin Nami.**_

"Shishishishi... kalau begini aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dengan jelas, Nami," ucapan Luffy tadi jelas makin membuat Nami (bahkan nakama lainnya) terkejut.

_**C-ca-cantik? Sejak kapan Luffy menyebut wajahku cantik?**_

Saat mereka semua masih terbengong dengan pernyataan Luffy tadi, mereka tak menyadari seseorang yang berada dibalik semak-semak, tepat dibelakang Luffy.

Dan walaupun ada 3 orang pengguna Haki di kru ini, namun tak seorang pun menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut. Mereka masih larut dalam kebahagian mereka sendiri (minus Sanji yang masih terikat Cien Fleur) sambil melihat adegan '_lovey-dovey_' antara kapten dan navigator mereka.

Merasa tak seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya, pria itu mulai membidikkan senjatanya ke punggung pria dengan bounty 400 juta berri. Dan setelah mendapatkan bidikan yang pas, tak hitung satu detik pun pria itu langsung menarik pelatuknya.

Tanpa diketahui pria itu, ada satu orang yang sempat melihatnya. Dia sempat melihat pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari semak-semak dibelakang Luffy dan saat dia mendengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LUFFY AWAS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DORRR!**

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju ke asal suara tembakan tersebut. Sanji, yang akhirnya terlepas dari belenggu Hana Hana no mi, langsung mencari sang penembak, diikuti dengan Zoro. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukannya.

Namun, saat mereka menemukan tempat persembunyiannya, ternyata si pelaku telah mati dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dari pakaiannya pria itu ternyata adalah anggota angkatan laut yang mungkin mereka temui saat pertarungan terakhir mereka tadi.

"Sialan! Kenapa ada angkatan laut ditempat ini!?" gerutu Sanji.

"Mungkin dia anak buah dari kapal angkatan laut yang tadi kita lawan," ucap Zoro.

Sanji berjongkok didepan mayat pria itu dan menemukan sebuah pistol yang tak berisi lagi.

"Khe... kalau cuma pistol biasa takkan berpengaruh pada Luffy," saat Sanji berdiri dan menghadap ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh pistol tadi, matanya membulat besar.

Memang senjata itu mengarah pada Luffy dan Luffy tepat menghalangi Nami dari bidikan senjata itu. Tapi, apa yang Sanji pikirkan tidaklah seperti itu.

Karena, yang terkena peluru dari pria brengsek yang telah mati ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adalah Nami.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Saat itu, yang dapat Luffy lakukan hanya berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu. Namun, tak satupun jawaban diterimanya.

Sesaat setelah Luffy mendengar suara tembakan itu, dia langsung sadar akan adanya orang yang ingin menembakinya. Dia mengesampingkan hal itu karena dia tahu peluru takkan mempan terhadapnya.

Tapi, saat Nami berlari ke belakangnya yang berakhir dengan Nami-lah yang menerima tembakan itu, otaknya langsung terasa kosong.

Dengan sigap, Luffy menangkap tubuh Nami yang hampir saja jatuh menyetuh tanah. Darah mengucur dari luka tembakannya, tubuhnya bergetar dan dingin!

Saat Chopper bilang peluru yang digunakan mengandung racun mereka langsung membawa Nami ke ruang perawatan Sunny.

"Nami..." lagi-lagi dia mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ceroboh begitu?!" lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

"Apanya yang kaizoku-ou kalau aku tidak bisa melindung nakama-ku sendiri!?" geramnya.

Dipandanginya topi jerami kesayangannya yang berada di samping kepala Nami. Sejak Nami dibawa kemari, dia meletakkan topi itu didekat Nami untuk menemaninya. Karena baginya, Nami adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara decitan pintu yang dibuka tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan Luffy dari gadis yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Luffy, semua menunggumu di ruang makan," ucap Robin.

"Gomen Robin, tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan Nami sendirian disini," jawab kaptennya.

Robin hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sejak kejadian itu, senchou-nya tak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sepanjang waktu dia terus menemani sang navigator kesayangannya.

Robin mendekati Luffy dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Tenang saja, Nami akan kujaga. Kau pergi makan dulu."

Awalnya Luffy ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baiklah. Nami kutitipkan padamu, Robin," dan sang senchou pun membawa langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang makan, dimana nakama-nya yang lain sedang menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview Next Chapter:**

"_JANGAN KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG MERASA BERSALAH!"_

"_Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nami."_

"_Robin... siapa orang itu..."_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Bla-bla-bla Author:**

Uwaah~ sudah lama banget sejak terakhir kali saya buat fic LuNa! Saat melihat fic buat pair yang satu ini masiiiiiiih sedikit, otak saya pun entah kenapa mendapat durian runtuh(?) dan jadilah fic ini XD

Buat Namikaze Uchiha yang request fic LuNa, ini sudah saya buatin. Gomen ne lama banget buat saya bikin nih fic. Soalnya selama bulan Desember saya sibuk melulu! Oya... soal Romance-nya nanti bakalan ada kok, tapi nanti chapter kedepannya.

Akhir kata... mohon reviewnya minna~

Sependek apapun bolehlah saya hargai semua komentar dari teman-teman author dan annonymus semuanya. Flame bisa saja tapi yang membangun boleh kok.

Arigatou minna~ :D


	2. Chapter 2 You are

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_**Tenang saja, Nami akan kujaga. Kau pergi makan dulu."**_

"_**Baiklah. Nami kutitipkan padamu, Robin," dan sang senchou pun membawa langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang makan, dimana nakama-nya yang lain sedang menunggunya.**_

* * *

**~oOo~**

Our Memories

Chapter 2 : You are . . .

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

Suasana diruang makan itu tidaklah seperti biasa. Selain karena seorang nakama mereka yang tak dapat hadir karena terluka, tapi juga semua ini disebabkan oleh senchou mereka.

Yap... senchou mereka yang dikenal begitu ribut saat makan dan suka mencuri makanan orang lain kini diam seribu bahasa. Daging dari _sea king_ yang dimasak Sanji pun tak tersentuh seujung jaripun!

"Jadi..." Sanji mulai angkat bicara. Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada si koki pirang itu, kecuali Luffy yang masih tertunduk sedih.

"Saat aku dan si baka-marimo-yarou itu..." Sanji memulai ceritanya yang langsung mendapat balasan oleh Zoro '_**apa maksudmu, Ero-cook!**_'.

"Menemukan pelakunya, pria itu mengenakan seragam angkatan laut dan kondisinya sudah babak belur. Kurasa dia adalah anggota dari _kaigun_ yang terakhir kali kita lawan sebelum kita sampai di Raftel ini."

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Lagi-lagi sebuah keheningan meliputi kru yang mulai sekarang akan mendapat julukan sebagai kru dari seorang raja bajak laut.

"Tapi, jarak antara kapal angkatan laut yang kita temui terakhir dengan Raftel cukup jauh," komen Franky.

"Belum lagi lautan disini begitu ganas. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini?" tambah Usopp.

"Sewaktu si ero-cook-dengan-alis-keriting itu sibuk memeriksa pria itu," kali ini Zoro yang mulai bicara dan diikuti oleh teriakan protes '_**apa-apaan nama itu! Kau pikir aku maho!?**_' dari sang koki kapal.

"Aku sempat melihat-lihat sekitar dan tanpa sadar menemukan sebuah kapal kecil terikat dibelakang Sunny-gou. Kurasa begitulah caranya dia bisa sampai disini bersamaan dengan kita."

Pernyataan tersebut langsung mengejutkan seluruh kru Mugiwara kaizoku-dan. Mereka tak menyangka ada orang yang berhasil mengikuti mereka sampai sejauh itu. Bahkan si trio monster yang memiliki haki pun tak menyadari kehadiran musuh mereka itu.

BRAK!

Suara meja yang digebrak mengejutkan mereka. Semua orang didalam ruang itu langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari senchou mereka sendiri.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan kepalanya masih tertunduk. Dia merasa malu karena tak bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya yang bahkan berada tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ini semua salahku..." ucapannya begitu pelan seperti suara berbisik, namun cukup kuat untuk terdengar oleh nakama-nya.

"S-seharusnya akulah yang kena peluru itu. Tapi... Nami..."

TESS TESS

Air mata mulai mengucur di mata sang bajak laut dan jatuh ke lantai yang terbuat dari kayu Adam. Kini tangannya menggenggam pinggiran meja makan itu hingga sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak.

"Kalau saja aku tidak lengah, pasti tidak akan ada yang terluka. Dan pasti Nami tidak akan terluka. AKU..."

BRAKKK

Mugiwara no Luffy terlempar ke dinding karena mendapat tendangan langsung dari sang koki. Seluruh kru langsung terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Saat yang lain ingin menolong Luffy, Zoro menghadang mereka dengan pedang hitam Shisui kini berada di tangan kirinya. Tak ada yang berani melewati si ahli pedang itu.

Luffy pun terduduk ditempat dimana Sanji menendangnya. Dari pinggir bibirnya terlihat darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya. Sepertinya si koki mesum itu menendangnya menggunakan haki.

"Luffy..." Chopper dengan nalurinya sebagai dokter ingin sekali menolong Luffy. Namun sebuah gelengan tanda 'tidak' dari sang kenshin berambut hijau itu langsung menghentikan niat si rusa kecil.

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya yang sempat padam tadi saat dia hendak menendang kaptennya. Sejujurnya, dia juga sama menyesalnya dengan Luffy karena tidak bisa menolong 'Nami-swan'nya.

Padahal dia juga memiliki haki yang bisa mendeteksi orang sekitarnya, namun saat mereka sampai di Raftel, dia lengah. Dan tampaknya hal tersebut berlaku untuk kedua nakama-nya yang termasuk dalam trio monster.

Sanji meniup keluar asap rokoknya. Dia memandang kaptennya dengan pandanganan yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh nakama lainnya. Tak biasanya Sanji akan seperti ini.

Karena jika pandangan bisa membunuh, pasti Luffy sudah mati dari tadi.

"JANGAN KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG MERASA BERSALAH!"

Teriakan sang koki yang begitu kerasnya menggema di ruangn itu, bahkan mungkin bisa terdengar hingga sampai keluar kapal.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa bersalah! Kita semua juga merasa apa yang kau rasakan, LUFFY!"

Orang yang disebutkan itupun berdiri, menghapus air matanya dengan lengan vest merahnya, dan membalas pandangan dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Apanya yang sama! Aku tepat berada di hadapan Nami! Tapi, apa yang terjadi!? AKU TAK BISA MENOLONGNYA SAMA SEKALI!"

Kemarahan Sanji rasanya tak tertahankan lagi. Dalam sekejap dirinya telah berada tepat dihadapan senchou-nya. Dan dengan kasarnya dia langsung mencengkram vest merah pria itu.

"DENGAR, BAKA! Mau dekat ataupun jauh aku tak peduli! Karena kenyataan Nami-san-lah yang terkena tembakan itu tak bisa kau ubah lagi!"

Luffy tak berbuat apa-apa. Dia masih saling bertukar pandang dengan kokinya. Semua orang yang ada disitupun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua pria tersebut.

"Tapi ..."

"..."

"COBA KAU PIKIRKAN PERASAAN NAMI-SAN YANG TELAH MELINDUNGIMU!"

Mata Luffy membulat. Sejak kejadiaan itu dirinya selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri atas ketidakmampuannya dalam melindungi nakama-nya. Terkadang dia sesekali melampiaskan kekesalannya itu dengan menghancurkan apa saja yang bisa dihancurkannya di pesisir pulau Raftel hingga tangannya terluka.

Dan memikirkan perasaan Nami!? Pikiran tersebut tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam otaknya itu.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah _**'apa gunanya menjadi seorang raja bajak laut jika tidak bisa melindungi nakama-nya!? Tidak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat disayanginya!?'**_

'_**Sayang?!'**_ kata itu terus membayang-bayangi pikiran Luffy. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada perasaan lain yang muncul jika memikirkan soal navigator pecinta uang dan mikan itu.

Memang Luffy juga menyayangi nakama-nya, tapi itu hanya sebatas seorang teman atau seperti keluarga saja. Tapi, Nami!? Dia tak mengerti '_perasaan misteri_' itu yang selalu saja timbul jika dirinya berada dekat dengan Nami.

Dan hal yang paling mencolok adalah hanya pada Nami-lah dia selalu menitipkan topi jerami kesayangannya. Padahal topi itu begitu berharga baginya, karena topi itu adalah tanda perjanjiannya dengan Shanks bahwa suatu hari dirinya akan menjadi seorang raja bajak laut yang hebat.

"OY, apa kau dengar perkataanku tadi, HAH!?" mendengar suara Sanji pikiran Luffy pun langsung buyar dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada dalam cengkraman kokinya.

"..." Luffy masih tak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk dan poni hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga sang koki tak bisa melihat jelas raut wajah kaptennya itu.

Tampaknya ketegangan antara kedua pria ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Kecuali...

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu ruang makan yang diketuk membuat seisi penghuninya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kedua orang yang sedang berseteru. Saat pintu itu terbuka, nampaklah sang arkeologi dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Minna..."

.

.

.

.

.

"... Nami sudah sadar."

* * *

Robin kini duduk menggantikan kaptennya untuk menjaga nakama mereka yang seorang navigator hebat.

Saat Robin memikirkan kembali kejadian itu, dia berpikir_** mengapa Nami melakukan hal tersebut padahal dia tahu kalau senchou-nya itu adalah manusia karet dan takkan mempan dengan peluru biasa?!**_

"Nghn... Ro...bin."

Tiba-tiba Robin mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh tak lain dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Melihat nakama-nya perlahan membuka mata coklatnya rasa senang langsung muncul dalam hati sang arkelog.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nami," ucapnya sambil membelai rambut orange Nami.

Mata Nami menerawang setiap sudut ruangan yang bisa dijangkaunya. Dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada diruang perawatan kapal mereka.

"Aku akan memberitahukan pada yang lain. Kau tunggu disini sebentar," dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Robin langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menyampaikan kabar baik pada nakama-nya.

KLAP

Setelah Robin menutup pintu, Nami mencoba untuk mendudukan badannya walau sedikit kesulitan. Saat dia meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping, tanpa sadar tangan kirinya menyentuh sesuatu.

Nami meraih benda itu dan mendapati sebuah topi jerami yang bagian atasnya terdapat 3 goresan. Nami hendak menyentuh goresan tersebut, namun suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Nami mengurungkan niatnya dan meletakkan topi itu dipangkuannya.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMIIIII" "NAAAAAAMIIII-SWWAAAANN~ "

Tiba-tiba, seluruh kru topi jerami berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu dan mencoba untuk masuk (baca: menerobos) ke dalam ruang perawatan. Untung saja Chopper (dengan naluri dokternya) langsung menahan nakama-nya yang memaksa untuk masuk, terutama koki pirang mereka.

"Cih, dasar bocah," ejek Zoro pada Sanji yang masih mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"APA KAU BILANG MARIMO!?" dan kedua rival itu pun mulai melakukan pertengkaran bak anak 5 tahun hanya karena masalah sepele.

Sementara Nami yang melihat kelakukan nakama-nya hanya bisa mendesah pelan dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia melihat _pemandangan_ ini.

Setelah semuanya tidak lagi mencoba untuk menerobos, Chopper kembali menjadi bentuk racoonnya dan mulai mengecek keadaan Nami.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nami. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Sudah lumayan. Walau kepalaku masih sedikit sakit."

"Itu mungkin karena racun yang masuk dalam tubuhmu karena peluru itu. Tapi, sebagian besar racunnya sudah kunetralkan," tuturnya.

"Begitu ya? Arigatou Chopper."

"Wa-walau kau memujiku itu takkan membuatku senang, dasar kau~" dan sang dokter pun tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya saat dia dipuji Nami.

Setelah pengecekkan singkat, Chopper kembali ke meja kerjanya. Kini Robin yang menggantikan Chopper sebagai teman bicara untuk sang navigator kapal. Robin duduk disamping ranjang Nami dan keduanya pun memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Berbicara soal Nami yang sudah sadar, dimanakah senchou mereka yang sejak beberapa hari selalu murung dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

* * *

**A LITTLE FLASHBACK**

Sesaat setelah Robin menyampaikan berita baik itu, seluruh kru langsung berlarian keluar untuk menjenguk navigator mereka. Kecuali Luffy.

Sang kapten masih terpaku ditempatnya, walau Sanji sudah berlalu begitu saja saat mendengar 'Nami-swan'nya telah sadar dan langsung membiarkan kaptennya tanpa mempedulikannya lagi.

Saat semuanya telah 'menghilang' dari ruang makan, Luffy kembali terduduk dilantai kayu yang terbuat dari kayu Adam itu.

Sebenarnya, saat Robin datang dan berkata bahwa Nami telah sadar dia juga ingin pergi menjenguknya dan melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Nami benar-benar telah sadar.

Tapi, disisi lain dia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas bertemu dengan Nami setelah kejadian itu karena dia tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu yang bahkan berada tepat dihadapannya.

Padahal melindungi nakama-nya bahkan orang yang disayanginya itu adalah tugasnya! Tapi malah kebalikan yang terjadi. Dirinya yang malah dilindungi!

Apa gunanya latihan selama 2 tahun ini dilakukannya bersama Rayleigh!? Bukankah untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi nakama-nya lagi agar kejadian di Sabaody tidak terjadi lagi!?

Berkali-kali dia mengulang kejadian itu dan berharap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, kepala Luffy terasa sakit. Apa boleh buat, dia adalah kapten yang kesehariannya hanya bertarung melawan musuh dan angkatan laut dan bagian berpikir bukan dia ahlinya.

Saat dirinya masih terpuruk akan penyesalannya itu, dirinya tidak menyadari teman baiknya yang berhidung panjang datang menghampirinya.

"Hey... Luffy," panggil Usopp pada kaptennya.

"..." namun yang dipanggil masih diam saja.

"Pergilah temui Nami, Luffy. Aku jamin dia pasti sangat merindukanmu."

"... Apanya yang merindukanku!? Aku gagal melindunginya hingga membuat Nami terluka. Aku sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya."

Usopp hanya dapat mendesah. Sesama nakama Nami, Usopp juga merasa sedih dengan kejadian itu, walau tak sesedih senchou-nya. Dan sebagai teman baiknnya, Usopp tahu bagaiman perasaan temannya ini.

Dan karena tampaknya Luffy tak akan mau meninggalkan tempat ini, hanya satu hal yang bisa Usopp lakukan demi kebaikan Luffy sendiri.

PLAKK

Luffy begitu terkejut saat Usopp tiba-tiba saja menamparnya. Matanya membulat hebat dan dia melihat wajah sang sniper itu.

"APAKAH KAU BENAR-BENAR LUFFY YANG KUKENAL! LUFFY YANG KUKENAL TAKKAN MUDAH PUTUS ASA SEPERTI INI WALAU APAPUN YANG TERJADI!" teriak Usopp dengan kedua tangannya terkepal.

Luffy masih terdiam dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah karena 'hadiah' tamparan dari sang sniper.

"Kalau kau memang menyesali karena tidak bisa melindungi Nami, maka temuilah Nami sekarang dan minta maaf padanya, BAKA!" dan setelah memberikan nasehat kecil itu pada pria ini, Usopp pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa Usopp ketahui sebuah senyuman kecil yang begitu dirindukan seluruh krunya terukir diwajahnya.

"Arigatou, Usopp. Juga... Arigatou, Sanji."

Dan dengan mendapatkan lagi kepercayaan dirinya, Luffy pun bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mulai membawa langkah kakinya menuju ke ruang perawatan, dimana seorang gadis berambut orange tengah menunggunya.

Atau begitulah yang dia harapkan.

* * *

Saat Luffy sampai didepan pintu ruang perawatan dia mendapati Robin dan Chopper juga hadir diruangan itu sedang menemani Nami.

Saat melihat wajah tersenyum Nami (yang tengah berbincang dengan Robin) Luffy merasa sebuah beban tak terlihat telah terangkat hingga membuat badannya menjadi ringan.

Dan ketika dia melihat topi jerami kesayangannya berada di pangkuan gadis pecinta mikan itu rasa bahagia dan senang makin meliputinya.

Menyadari kehadiran kapten mereka ketiga penghuni ruangan tersebut mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke arah sang senchou.

"Oh Luffy. Ayo masuklah," ajak si dokter kecil yang mendapat anggukan tanda 'ya' dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

Luffy lalu menatap Nami. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang begitu terkejut akan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tapi perasaan itu dikesampingkan Luffy karena dirinya terlalu senang untuk bertemu dengan Nami.

Sesaat setelah keduanya saling bertatapan, Nami kembali menatap teman wanitanya yang berambut hitam.

"Ne, Robin..."

"Kenapa, Nami?" tanya sang arkelog cemas saat melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Siapa orang itu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Bla-bla author:**

Huwaa~ gomansai gomenasai gomenasai!

Mungkin agak lama nunggui ya? Hontou ni gomenasai #ditimpuk readers

Mana dibikin _cliff-hanger_ lagi. Hontou ni gomenasai~ #bungkuk #kicked

Pertama-tama arigatou gozaimasu buat minna-san yang sudah membaca fic ini. Nggak nyangka walau udah lama vakum dari nih fandom ternyata fic saya masih mendapat dukungan dari para minna-san semuanya ^^

Thanks so much for the reviewers:

- clea everlasting

- NamikazeNoah

- Iceburg Water7

- Monkey D. Matt

- Guest

- edogawa Luffy

- putraarya428

- namikaze uchiha

- yurachan029

- sasa-hime

Dan semuanya yang sudah memfave dan follow fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu minna~ ^_^

* * *

**Preview Next Chapter:**

"_Sepertinya racun itulah penyebab Nami lupa akan Luffy."_

"_Walau aku tak mengenalnya, tapi... kenapa hatiku seperti... merindukannya."_

"_Akanku lakukan apapun demi mengembalikan Nami-KU!"_

"_Jika kalian tidak cepat Nami... mungkin... takkan mengenal Luffy untuk selamanya."_


	3. Chapter 3 To Bring You Back

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Ne, Robin..."_

"_Kenapa, Nami?" tanya sang arkeolog cemas saat melihat raut wajah gadis itu._

"_... Siapa orang itu?"_

* * *

**~oOo~**

Our Memories

Chapter 3 : To Bring You Back

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

Mendengar penuturan dari gadis itu pikiran Luffy langsung terasa kosong. Dan entah mengapa hatinya pun terasa sakit! Sakit yang begitu mendalam dan lebih sakit dibanding luka yang sering diperolehnya ketika bertarung dengan musuhnya.

Keringat dingin tampak jelas mengucur diwajahnya. Mata onyxnya membulat lebar seperti piring. Dan mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup berusaha untuk mengutarakan sesuatu, namun tampaknya tak sepatah katapun dapat dilontarkan oleh pria dengan kepala seharga 400 juta beri ini.

Sedangkan Nami sendiri, raut wajahnya sudah tidak menampakkan lagi rasa keterkejutannya. Kini wajahnya dihiasi oleh kebingungan yang mendalam.

_Siapa sebenarnya pria berambut hitam ini? Kenapa dia seperti begitu terkejut? Atau ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku? Dan lagi, kenapa aku seperti mengenal topi ini?_ Batin Nami dalam hatinya.

Disisi lain, Chopper begitu terkejut saat mendengar Nami berkata seperti dia tidak mengenal Luffy. Dan Robin, dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

_Apa mungkin Nami... amnesia!? Tapi, itu hanya tembakan biasa? _Pikir Robin mencoba mengingat kejadian itu yang **mungkin **menyebabkan nakama-nya ini amnesia.

"N-Nami..." Robin, Chopper dan Nami tentunya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang yang memanggil nama gadis pecinta mikan.

Saat sang senchou dan navigatornya saling bertatapan, Luffy dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa tak ada kata bohong yang terpancar dari mata coklat gadis itu.

"J-ja-jangan bercanda, Nami. I-ini aku, Luffy!" ucap Luffy dengan nada sedikit meningkat.

Tanganya terkepal begitu kuat menahan rasa takut akan kata apa yang akan diutarakan kemudian oleh Nami.

"... Lu...ffy..."

Nami kembali memikirkan nama pria dihadapannya. Namun tak sedikitpun diingatannya bahwa dia mengetahui nama tersebut. Semakin Nami memikirkan nama itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kepingan ingatan yang terasa asing baginya muncul.

"AAARGHHH!"

"NAMI!"

Semua orang disitu langsung menghampiri Nami ketika wanita itu mulai memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Bahkan Luffy langsung duduk disamping Nami dikasur itu dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Nami! Kau kenapa!? Jawab aku, NAMI!"

Luffy mencoba memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya, tapi tampaknya tak satupun kata terdengar oleh Nami.

Mata Nami tertutup erat dan kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menyerang kepalanya.

Luffy yang tak tahan melihat wanita yang disayanginya ini menderita lalu melihat kearah Chopper.

"Chopper! Lakukanlah sesuatu!"

"B-baiklah."

Chopper pergi ke mejanya sebentar lalu kembali lagi dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya. Robin yang mengerti akan apa yang ingin dilakukan dokter kecil ini lalu meraih lengan Nami dan Chopper pun mulai menyuntikkan obat penenang tersebut.

Perlahan kedua tangan Nami yang menahan kepalanya jatuh terkulai disampingnya, badannya mulai rileks dan kedua mata karamelnya mulai tertutup perlahan.

Namun sebelum wanita itu tertidur, dia sempat menoleh ke arah senchou-nya dan menyebut nama pria itu.

"... Luffy," dan Nami pun langsung tertidur tepat dalam pelukan si pemuda.

Melihat wajah Nami yang tenang dan aman disampingnya membuat sang kapten merasa senang. Dia makin mempererat pelukannya sambil menahan air mata yang mencoba keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Akhirnya, setelah seminggu sejak kejadian perih itu terjadi dia, Monkey D. Luffy, si buronan seharga 400 juta beri dapat tersenyum lagi. Dan bukan hanya senyuman biasa, melainkan senyum bahagia dan senang karena orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya kini bangun dari komanya dan aman disisinya.

Walau mungkin dia telah melupakan dirinya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Aku akan mengabari yang lainnya soal ini. Kau tinggal disini dan jagalah Nami, Luffy," ujar sang arkeolog dan dibalas sang kapten dengan anggukan lalu Robin beranjak dari ruang perawatan Sunny-gou.

Merasa dirinya telah memeluk Nami begitu lama, Luffy memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh gadis itu dikasur. Chopper tampaknya masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Nami lupa _hanya_ pada Luffy.

Luffy menatap erat wajah damai gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah dikasur itu. Dia lalu mengambil topi jeraminya yang sempat jatuh saat Nami meringis kesakitan tadi.

Sesaat dia memperhatikan topinya lalu meletakkannya _kembali_ dikepala gadis berambut orange itu.

"Topi ini memang pantas untukmu, Nami," ucapnya masih dengan senyum terukir jelas diwajahnya.

Suasana damai dan hening diruangan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah sang koki playboy dengan diikuti yang lainnya.

"NAAAAAMMIIII-SWAAANN!"

"URUSAI!"

Luffy langsung memukul pria blonde itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dan nakama-nya yang lain hanya dapat diam seribu bahasa dan bersimpati pada koki mereka.

Namun, mereka semua terkejut karena Luffy tidak biasanya memukul Sanji seperti ini (biasanya Sanji yang memukul Luffy karena suka mencuri makanan dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lainnya).

"Kau akan membangunkan Nami tahu," itulah alasan yang dilontarkan Luffy.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Entah sejak kapan kru yang biasanya tiada hari tanpa keributan ini menjadi lebih sering diam dari biasanya.

"Luffy," Chopper yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan 'penelitiannya' kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Tapi sebaiknya di dek saja supaya tidak menggangu Nami juga," usul si dokter kecil.

"Tapi aku ingin berada disamping Nami! Bagaimana jika dia bangun lagi dan kesakitan seperti tadi!? Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri!" tegasnya.

"Tenang saja, Luffy, aku yang akan menjaga Nami," ucap Robin.

Luffy menoleh ke arah wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Walau sebenarnya dirinya tak mau meninggalkan Nami tapi entah kenapa dia bisa mempercayakan Nami pada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Aku juga akan tinggal disini," kali ini Zoro yang angkat bicara.

Mendengar suara si marimo yang 'ingin' tinggal diruang perawatan bersama Nami dan Robin, Sanji pun langsung bangkit dan mulai beradu mulut dengan sang kenshin.

"Apa kau bilang, marimo!? Takkan kubiarkan kau disini bersama Nami-san dan Robin-chan!"

"Memangnya kau punya masalah soal itu, ero-cook," keduanya lalu mulai saling beradu pandang.

Luffy yang melihat pertengkaran kecil antara kedua nakama-nya itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia seakan merasa rindu akan suasana seperti ini dan biasanya Nami-lah yang akan melerai mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana, Luffy?" tanya Chopper sekali lagi pada kaptennya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Zoro, Robin, tolong jaga Nami sebentar."

Setelah berkata demikian, Luffy lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Chopper, Usopp, Brook, dan Franky yang membawa (baca: menyeret) Sanji yang terus menerus meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"NOOOOOO! NAMI-SWAAAAN! ROBIN-CWAAAAHN!"

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Sebagian kru Mugiwara saat ini duduk melingkar ditengah-tengah dek rumput.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar soal tadi dari Robin tadi 'kan?" semua mengangguk setuju.

Luffy diam saja. Dia duduk bersila dan kedua tangannya dilipat. Namun dia mendengarkan tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Tapi bukannya itu terlalu aneh? Kenapa hanya Luffy saja yang tidak diingat Nami?" bingung Usopp.

"Yohohohoho... apalagi Nami-san saat itu hanya mengenali Robin-san dan Chopper-san," tambah Brook.

Sanji (yang syukurnya telah tenang) menyalakan rokoknya, menghisapnya sebentar lalu menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut.

"Apa mungkin... Nami-san itu... amnesia, Chopper?"

Chopper terdiam sebentar. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau Nami benar-benar amnesia. Sebab, mengapa dia hanya tidak mengenal satu orang saja?!

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa Nami sepenuhnya amnesia. Tapi..."

"..."

"Sepertinya racun itulah penyebab Nami lupa akan Luffy."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Robin duduk dikursi disamping kasur dimana Nami berbaring. Sementara Zoro berdiri di kusen pintu dengan sesekali melirik ke arah dek.

"Bukannya aneh Nami lupa hanya pada Luffy?" tanya Zoro pada wanita arkeolog itu tanpa mengalilhkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin bukan sepenuhnya amnesia, tapi hanya sedikit shock."

"Shock!? Shock karena apa?" sang keshin makin merasa bingung mendengar penuturan wanita ini.

"Mungkin sesuatu hal buruk yang hampir sama pernah terjadi pada dirinya hingga dia merasa shock. Dan perasaan trauma akan kejadian itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya sementara," jelasnya singkat.

"Tapi... kau tahu..." Robin menoleh ke arah sang kenshin dan ternyata pengguna aliran santoryuu itupun tengah menatapnya.

"Seandainya saja yang tertembak itu aku, kira-kira bagaimana reaksimu ya?"

Zoro memandang intens wanita berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dia tahu kalau Robin hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Tapi tetap saja, kalau seandainya hal itu terjadi, dunianya pasti akan terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Keh, sudah pasti orang yang menembakmu itu akan kupotong-potong hingga dia tak sempat berteriak ketakutan," jawab Zoro lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Robin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Zoro yang memerah dan tersenyum. Walau dia tak mengakuinya pada nakama-nya yang lain tapi dia tahu, bahwa dirinya ini perlahan mulai jatuh pada sang kenshin berambut hijau ini.

"Kau lucu sekali, Zoro."

"U-urusai!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Robin?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Robin menoleh ke arah Nami yang masih terlihat setengah sadar.

"Nami, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Entahlah. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit," saat tangan Nami hendak memegang kepalanya, dia malah mendapati topi yang dari tadi berada disampingnya.

Nami melepaskan topi itu dari kepalanya lalu diperhatikannya topi jerami itu. Tadi, saat kepalanya terasa sakit, sebuah ingatan tentang topi jerami ini muncul.

Bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa wajahnya terasa kabur baginya.

"Nami, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Robin, topi ini... apa topi ini selalu bersamaku?"

"..." Robin dan Zoro hanya diam melihat navigator mereka yang berusaha mengingat-ingat sebagian ingatannya.

"Entah mengapa... aku merasa topi ini... selalu saja berada dikepalaku..." suara Nami perlahan-lahan mengecil hingga seperti bisikan saja.

"Lalu... pemuda... itu..."

"Tidurlah Nami, kau masih butuh istirahat."

"Walau aku tak mengenalnya, tapi... kenapa hatiku seperti... merindukannya," dan itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum gadis itu akhirnya tertidur kembali.

Zoro tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Namun dia mendengarkan semua perbincangan singkat antara kedua wanita itu.

Dia tahu betapa pentingnya topi jerami pemberian sang Yonkou itu bagi kapten bodohnya. Bahkan Luffy tak pernah membiarkan orang luar menyentuh seujung jaripun pada topinya.

Tapi, saat Nami sempat meninggalkan kru dan meminta bantuan pada Luffy untuk menolongnya dan tempat tinggalnya, Luffy tak segan-segan menitipkan topi berharganya itu pada Nami. Bahkan sampai-sampai memakaikannya sendiri pada gadis pecinta mikan itu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini topi itu jika tak bersama Luffy pastinya akan berada pada sang navigator mereka. Dan sejak saat itulah Zoro mengerti bahwa kaptennya memiliki perasaan khusus pada navigator mereka yang melebihi perasaan sekedar nakama saja.

"Aku akan mengabari mereka soal ini. Kau tunggu saja disini, Robin," ujar Zoro berbalik membelakangi kedua gadis.

Sesaat Robin memandangi punggung lebar sang kenshin. "Baiklah."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Oi, minna," suara teriakan Zoro yang berjalan mendekati mereka membuat semua yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah si marimo.

"Kenapa kau, marimo!? Mau panggil berkelahi, ya?" jawab sang koki playboy.

"Aku punya berita soal Nami."

Mendengar nama Nami disebutkan Luffy langsung berdiri tegak dan mencengkram kimono hijau Zoro.

"K-kenapa Nami? Apa dia kesakitan lagi? A-atau-"

"Tenanglah, Luffy. Dia hanya terbangun sebentar dan langsung tertidur lagi," ucap Zoro lalu melepaskan tangan karet kaptennya.

Luffy menghembuskan napas lega. Dia setidaknya merasa lega karena ternyata Nami tidak meronta kesakitan lagi seperti tadi. Kedua pria yang termasuk _Trio Monster_ itu pun lalu duduk di lantai berumput.

Chopper kemudian menjelaskan pada Zoro soal apa yang tadi baru saja mereka ceritakan mengenai teori mengapa Nami bisa terkena amnesia. Dan Zoro pun ikut menambahkan pendapat Robin soal hal tersebut.

"Shock hingga lupa ingatan? Memang bisa seperti itu?" tanya Usopp yang tak tahu apa-apa soal penyakit yang satu ini dan diikuti dengan tawa 'yohohoho' milik Brook.

"Tapi ada juga orang bisa lupa ingatan karena kepalanya terbentur 'kan?" tambah Franky.

"Tapi, Nami-san itu tertembak peluru beracun tahu! Jadi pendapat Robin-chan mungkin ada benarnya," ujar Sanji mendukung teori sang arkeolog.

Chopper memikirkan tentang pendapat Robin. Memang hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika kejadian serupa yang pernah terjadi pada Nami begitu buruknya hingga membuat Nami tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi masalah Nami yang _**hanya**_ lupa pada Luffy, itu menjadi pertanyaan lain.

"Memangnya, kira-kira ada kejadian serupa yang pernah Nami alami **atau** lihat dengan sendirinya?" tanya sang dokter.

Seluruh pria itu mulai memutar kembali ingatan mereka selama bersama dengan si navigator cantik mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu Nami."

2 kata yang dilontarkan sang Monkey D. Luffy itu sukses menyadarkan Zoro, Sanji, dan Usopp. "BENAR JUGA!"

Nakama mereka yang lain pun berhenti berpikir dan menatap ke arah kapten mereka. "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Begini, dulu Nami sempat keluar dari kru kita demi menolong tempat tinggalnya. Yaa... bisa dibilang kasusnya seperti Robin," Usopp mulai menjelaskan.

"Ternyata ada sekelompok bajak laut yang terdiri dari para manusia ikan yang menguasai desanya. Dan Nami-san dipaksa untuk membuatkan peta dunia," tambah Sanji.

"Maksud kalian soal Arlong itu?" tanya Franky yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Saat kami sampai di desa Cocoyashi kami bertemu kakak Nami, Nojiko. Dan diapun menceritakan soal masa lalu Nami serta ibu angkat mereka," tambah Zoro.

"Disitu Nojiko menjelaskan dimana Nami, yang saat itu masih kecil melihat Arlong menembak mati ibu mereka didepan mata kepala mereka sendiri," ucap Luffy mengakhiri cerita singkat tentang masa lalu Nami.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Yang lainnya tak menyangka kalau masa kecil navigator mereka yang cantik, pintar, sexy, pecinta mikan dan uang itu ternyata begitu kelam.

"Yohohoho... Aku baru tahu kalau masa lalu Nami-san seperti itu."

"Jadi, yang kalian maksudkan disini, Nami yang tak mau lagi orang berharganya... mati, maka dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Begitu?" ujar Chopper mencoba merangkum soal cerita mereka barusan dengan keadaan Nami saat ini.

"Begitulah."

Sang kapten tiba-tiba berdiri. Wajahnya tertutup sedikit oleh poni hitamnya hingga membuat krunya tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya.

Saat sang kapten menegakkan kembali kepalanya, para kru melihat perubahan drastis dari raut wajah dari sang pemuda.

Dimana yang awalnya wajahnya penuh kesedihan dan rasa bersalah kini wajahnya menampakkan rasa percaya diri dan semangat yang biasa mereka kenal dari senchou mereka.

"Mau masa lalu atau tidak, aku tak peduli!"

Semua tersenyum kecil saat melihat senchou mereka yang bodoh namun tak pernah putus asa bangkit kembali.

"Akanku lakukan apapun demi mengembalikan **Nami-KU**!"

Mendengar Luffy menyebut Nami dengan 'Nami-KU' membuat para pria langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Sanji juga. Sanji (dan seluruh kru pastinya) tahu kalau senchou mereka tak menyadari bahwa perkataanya barusan tadi seperti menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Nami.

"Yohohoho..."

"Kata-katamu itu memang _suuuupeeerrr_ keren, Mugiwara!"

Chopperlah orang pertama yang berhenti tertawa. Sebuah keseriusan sedikit terpancar diwajahnya.

"Tapi minna..."

"..." semua berhenti tertawa.

"Jika kalian tidak cepat Nami... mungkin... takkan mengenal Luffy selamanya," ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti si dokter berhidung biru. Tapi ketakutan itu langsung hilang ketika dia melihat wajah tersenyum Luffy.

"Shishishi... tenang saja Chopper. Aku pasti akan membuat Nami mengingat kembali diriku. Dan aku yakin, Nami pasti akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Karena dia adalah Nami."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Usopp.

Kali ini giliran Sanji yang berdiri. Rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya sudah habis dan sisa puntung rokok itu diinjaknya ke rumput.

"Chopper, boleh kau ikut rencanaku?" Semua mata menoleh ke arah sang koki nomor satu mereka.

"Luffy, kau mau 'kan?" kini pria blonde itu berbalik bertanya pada kapten.

"Ya, asalkan itu demi Nami, aku akan lakukan apapun!"

"Oi, ero-cook, jangan-jangan rencanamu itu..."

"Diam kau, marimo! Hanya ini cara tercepat untuk mengembalikan ingatan Nami-san!"

"Cara tercepat?" bingung Luffy dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Biasanya orang yang terkena amnesia ingatannya bisa dikembalikan dengan membenturkan kepalanya. Tapi, jelas hal itu takkan kulakukan pada kepala Nami-san yang begitu cantik."

"..." semua sweatdrop.

"Tapi ada cara yang lain!"

Chopper kini mengerti maksud dan tujuan Sanji. "Sanji, jangan-jangan kau..."

Sanji mengambil rokok baru disakunya, menyalakannya dengan _lighter_ lalu mulai menghisapnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia lalu menghembuskan asap rokok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersama Nami-san, kita akan me-reka ulang kejadian 7 hari lalu itu... SAMA PERSIS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Bla-Bla Author:

*bungkuk 180 derajat (?)* HUWAAA~ GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI MINAA!

Udah sebulan (mungkin) saya enggak apdet nih chappy! Jujur saja sebenarnya nih fic udah setengah jalan pas chapie 2 diapdet. Tapi, penyakit WB (a.k.a Writer Block) menimpa saya!

Trus tiba-tiba aja imotou saya kenalin sebuah _game_ sampai saya keasikan main tuh _game_ dari pagi sampai malam selama hampir seminggu. *dihajar massa*

Nah, minggu berikutnya saya coba lanjutin lagi. Tapi kalau udah bosen ngetik langsung main lagi -_-"

Lalu minggu berikutnya udah selesai chapter ini dan tinggal dicek lagi. Tapi esoknya kota saya kebanjiran sama tanah longsor karena hujan deras berhari-hari.

Akibatnya? INET DIRUMAH NGGAK JADI SELAMA LEBIH DARI SEMINGGU dan SAMPAI SEKARANG MASIH ERROR! T.T

Jadi, saya harus ke sekolah imotou yang berada dipusat kota (disana minjem WiFi sekolah -.-) yang jaraknya 1 jam dari rumah. *pundung*

Okay minna~ kalau mau silahkan abaikan chit-chat saya tadi diatas! -.-

Oya, chap kali ini special saya sisipkan sediki ZoroRobin disitu~ XDD

Sebenarnya ada rencana bikin ZoRo pas ultahnya Robin (6 Feb). Tapi nggak sempat gara-gara keasikan main *ditendang*

Dan sebagai tebusannya, saya bikin sedikit ZoRo moment dific ini deh :D

P.S. : Minna udah baca OP Chap 699 nggak? Udah liat covernya? ADA LUFFYXNAMI DISANA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE U ODA-SENSEI! *caps lock jebol*

**Thanks for reviewers:**

- Neyta

- mari-chan.41

- Aurora Borealix

- Guest

- putraarya428

- Guest (1/30/13)

- Namikaze Haruno

- Guest (1/26/13)

- edogawa Luffy

- Guest (1/26/13)

- Matt Dragneel

- clea everlasting

- sasa-hime

- yurachan029

- NamikazeNoah

**Preview Next Chapter:**

"_Kalau kau menggunakan metode ini, akan ada efek sampingnya."_

"_Jika itu cara terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan, maka aku akan menerimanya."_

"_Teruslah mencoba mengingatnya, Nami!"_

"_...Luffy...Luffy...LUFFY!"_


	4. Chapter 4 That Memories

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Sanji mengambil rokok baruu disakunya, menyalakannya dengan lighter lalu mulai menghisapnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia lalu menghembuskan asap rokok itu._

"_Bersama Nami-san, kita akan me-reka ulang kejadian 7 hari lalu itu... SAMA PERSIS!"_

"_EEEEEEHHHHH!?"_

* * *

**~oOo~**

Our Memories

Chapter 4 : That Memories

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Apa kau gila, Sanji!? Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi nantinya bila cara ini yang kita lakukan!" bentak sang dokter karena dia tak menyangka sang koki kapal yang memegang teguh pendirian untuk tak pernah menyakiti seorang _lady_ malah memilih cara 'ini'.

"Apa maksudmu, Chopper?" tanya sang kapten yang sepertinya tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuan rencana kokinya.

Chopper menghadap kaptennya, "Cara yang Sanji ajukan tadi sebenarnya bisa dibilang yang paling MUNGKIN bisa mengembalikan ingatan Nami lagi."

Wajah Luffy langsung bersemangat mendengar ada cara cepat yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan navigatornya.

"Bukannya itu bagus?! Dengan begitu Nami bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya lebih cepat 'kan?!"

"Memang benar tapi..."

"..."

"Kalau kau menggunakan metode ini, akan ada efek sampingnya," seluruh wajah para kru pria kembali menjadi serius.

"Efek samping?" tanya sang sniper yang memang tak tahu apa-apa soal dunia kedokteran.

"Mm... Kalau kujelaskan, singkatnya bila kita memaksa Nami untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang membuatnya hilang ingatan maka itu akan membuat otak Nami menjadi stres dan akibatnya Nami akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari kepalanya."

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Waktu terasa berhenti. Ada yang mulutnya terbuka lebar, ada yang matanya melebar hingga hampir seperti piring, dan bahkan ada yang tenang-tenang saja!

Zoro, salah satu orang yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja menoleh sedikit kearah senchou-nya, "Jadi... bagaimana... Luffy?"

Sementara orang yang ditanyakan masih diam dengan kepala tertunduk sedikit dan wajahnya terhalang oleh rambut hitamnya.

"Sanji..." sang koki masih diam.

Semuanya melihat kearah Luffy lalu Sanji secara bergantian. Mereka khawatir jika saja Luffy mulai bertindak sembrono lagi karena Sanji yang mengajukan rencana mengembalikan ingatan Nami dengan cara yang (berdasarkan penjelasan singkat Chopper) agak menyakitkan.

Ketegangan diantara mereka terasa memuncak saat beberapa saat tak seorang pun berani memecah keheningan yang begitu menusuk diantara mereka. Tapi, untung saja hal itu tak berlangsung lama lagi karena sang kapten mulai bicara lagi.

"Jika itu cara terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan, maka aku akan menerimanya."

Usopp, Chopper, dan Franky tak habis pikir mendengar penuturan senchou mereka barusan. Dia menerima saran itu begitu saja?

"Tapi, Luffy, bagaimana soal efek sampingnya?" cemas Chopper dan Usopp.

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh kearah Sanji, "Kalau Sanji percaya cara ini bisa mengembalikan Nami, maka akupun pasti percaya. Iya 'kan, Sanji?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

Semuanya tampak senang karena sepertinya kapten dan koki mereka sudah tidak lagi saling bertengkar soal Nami. Dan mereka pun mulai menyusun scenario yang akan mereka jalankan untuk mengembalikan ingatan navigator cantik mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui... hal yang tak terduga akan segera terjadi.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

NAMI POV

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang cukup kukenal.

"Nami?"

Kudengar namaku dipanggil orang seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Nico Robin, satu-satunya teman wanitaku di kru ini.

"Robin? Aku... berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hanya beberapa jam saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Wajahnya tampak cemas melihatku yang masih terbaring lemah dikasur. Aku pun berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan sang arkeolog ini.

"Aku sudah baikan... tenang saja..."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Kedua dahi Robin saling bertaut menandakan dirinya tengah berpikir keras akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Robin?" tanyaku.

Tampaknya dia masih ragu akan apa yang ingin diutarakannya. Sesekali dia melihat kearah pintu lalu kembali menoleh kearahku. Dia lalu mendesah pelan dan akhirnya memalingkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku.

"Ne, Nami... sewaktu kau tertidur apakah... ingatanmu soal Luffy... ada yang kembali?"

Sedetik aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu lalu aku tertawa kecil. Dan Robin menatapku dengan keheranan. Jadi itu yang dicemaskannya?

"Hehe... ya begitulah... walau baru beberapa."

"Beberapa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi kurasa secara garis besar aku mulai mengingatnya. Mulai kami pertama kali bertemu, saat kubilang aku benci bajak laut seperti dia, dan bahkan..."

Aku menggantungkan kata-kataku.

"..."

"... sampai disaat aku menangis dihadapannya dan memintanya untuk menyelamatkanku dari Arlong..."

Aku meraih topi jerami kesayangan senchou-ku itu yang terletak disampingku, seakan sebagai pengganti Luffy untuk menemaniku disini.

"Aku juga ingat kalau Luffy sering sekali memakaikan topi ini padaku. Yaa... salah satunya waktu kasus Arlong itu. Ada juga waktu Luffy akan bertarung dengan Enel lalu dia melemparkan topinya **tepat** dikepalaku."

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian sewaktu kami di Skypiea itu. Padahal waktu itu Luffy berdiri membelakangiku. Saat itu aku begitu cemas karena Luffy akan bertarung melawan orang yang (jelas-jelas) lebih kuat darinya.

Tapi setelah topi itu tersemat dikepalaku lalu dia berkata demikian, aku pun yakin bahwa Luffy pasti akan menang dan mempercayakan semuanya pada dirinya.

"_**Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Luffy!? Kita**__** semua**__**... eh?"**_

"_**Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu."**_

"_**Tapi... itu..."**_

"_**Kau adalah nakama dari Raja Bajak Laut masa depan. Jadi berhentilah berkata seperti itu."**_

Padahal itu kata-kata yang menurutku tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertarungannya ini. Tapi, entah mengapa, cukup dengan perkataannya itu hatiku yang sempat cemas tadi bisa tenang, walau sedikit.

Saat aku melihat ke arah Robin, sebuah senyuman kecil tampak terukir diwajahnya. Sepertinya aku berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Ne, Robin?"

"Kenapa, Nami?"

"Boleh aku meminta segelas air putih? Tenggorokanku terasa kering," pintaku padanya.

Robin menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia pun beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sebelum dia membuka pintu itu dia menoleh sebentar ke arahku.

"Apa kau yakin kutinggalkan sendiri disini?"

"Ya, tak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah… tidak. Bukan apa-apa," dan Robin pun pergi ke dapur (mungkin).

Saat yakin Robin sudah menjauh dari pintu ruang perawatan ini, aku mencoba mendudukan tubuhku dan bersandar di dinding. Kuperhatikan lagi topi yang kupegang dari tadi. Jujur saja ingatan yang kudapati sewaktu aku tertidur hanya sampai saat kami akan meninggalkan Thriller Bark. Dan setelah itu aku terbangun disaat ini.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran adalah ingatan setelah itu.

Yang kuingat adalah kami sedang membicarakan soal West Blue yang diserang oleh sesuatu di dek rumput lalu ada orang lain yang masuk ke kapal kami... lalu... semuanya jadi gelap!

Argh! Entahlah! Yang pasti, hal yang lain yang kurasakan saat ingatan itu muncul adalah ... hatiku yang rasanya memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu.

"Luffy..."

Kupandang lagi topi jerami yang kupegang tadi lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua mata karamelku kupejamkan. Lalu aku berusaha mengingat kembali sisa ingatan yang tak terlanjutkan tadi. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Perhatian grup yang tengah mengatur rencana '_Mengembalikan Ingatan Nami-san_' (oleh Sanji) teralihkan ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu muncullah sang arkeolog yang dari tadi menemani Nami diruang perawatan.

"Robin? Ada apa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Nami?" sang senchou langsung membombardir wanita berambut hitam itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan juga Nami sudah bangun dan tampaknya kondisinya mulai stabil," yang lainnya tampak lega mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Lalu, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke dapur. Nami meminta segelas air putih jadi aku pergi untuk mengambilkannya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang membawakan air itu untuk Nami-swaan, Robin-chwannn~" ujar Sanji yang langsung masuk dalam _Love Mode_.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan koki mesum itu, kecuali Luffy yang hanya tertawa sendiri melihat koki andalannya itu. Suasana diantara mereka yang tadinya agak tegang kini mulai tergantikan dengan ketenangan.

Tapi suasana damai dan tenang itu tak berlangsung lama ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara jeritan yang sangat mereka kenal.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Seluruh kru langsung menatap ke arah pintu ruangan dimana suara itu berasal. Luffy yang langsung menyadari pemilik suara itu langsung berlari ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud.

"NAMI!"

Robin (yang paling dekat dengan pintu ruangan) langsung membuka pintu itu dan membiarkan Luffy masuk pertama kali ke dalam ruangan. Pemandangan yang mereka dapati ketika pintu itu dibuka adalah sang navigator mereka yang dalam posisi duduk bersandarkan dinding dengan topi jerami milik kapten mereka berada dalam dekapan sang pecinta uang dan mikan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan wajah dan ekspresi gadis itu yang seperti kesakitan itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi ketakutan.

Mengikuti kata hatinya, Luffy langsung menghampiri gadis itu lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Oy, Nami, kau bisa mendengarku!? NAMI!"

Melihat kondisi Nami yang seperti ini (lagi), Chopper pun angkat bicara, "Luffy, tampaknya Nami mencoba untuk mengingat kembali ingatannya yang sempat hilang!"

"Mencoba?! Jadi, seperti ini efek samping yang kau jelaskan tadi bila Nami memaksakan diri untuk mengingat lagi!?" chopper hanya bisa mengangguk.

Perhatian Luffy kembali lagi ke gadis yang berada dihadapannya. Keringat bercucuran diwajah cantiknya dan kedua dahinya saling bertaut dengan hebatnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, kedua tangan Nami yang tadinya memeluk topi Luffy kini telah berpindah ke vest merah Luffy dan mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chopper?" tanya Luffy tanpa berpaling.

"Entah baik atau tidak, tapi kita coba biarkan dulu sebentar."

"Nani!?"

Membiarkan Nami seperti ini untuk _sebentar_ saja?! Rasanya Luffy tidak bisa menerima hal itu bila ternyata hanya akan membuat navigator kesayangannya ini merasa kesakitan. Tapi, bila hal ini benar-benar akan membuat Nami mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, maka Luffy terpaksa harus mengikuti permainan ini.

"Teruslah mencoba mengingatnya, Nami!"

Luffy dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan Nami pada vestnya makin menguat. Dan akhirnya, perlahan-lahan pegangannya itu melemah dan kedua matanya terbuka.

Mata karamel itu bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata onyx. Lalu pelupuk mata gadis itu langsung dibanjiri oleh air mata dan mengucur langsung ke kedua pipinya. Dan itulah yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum kegelapan kembali menelannya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

NAMI POV

Aku ingat! Akhirnya, sebagian ingatanku kembali! Yang kuingat tadi adalah soal Shiki yang menculikku dan (lagi-lagi) Luffy-lah yang menolongku. Saat itu aku terkena racun karena berusaha menggagalkan rencana Shiki dan saat Chopper dan Usopp berhasil menemukanku, kami hampir saja diserang Shiki jika tidak karena Luffy datang tepat waktu.

Dan walau tubuhku terasa lemah, tapi saat Usopp dan Chopper meneriaki namanya, akupun berusaha bangun untuk melihatnya.

"_**Nami, aku akan mengalahkan orang ini dan kita akan pulang bersama."**_

"_**... Luffy"**_

"_**Disini serahkan padaku. Kalian bawa Nami ke tempat aman."**_

Aku juga ingat saat kami di Sabaody hingga kami terpisah selama 2 tahun, soal kabar mengenai kematian Ace dan aku yang menangis ketika memikirkan perasaan Luffy saat melihat kakaknya, orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya mati di hadapannya.

Juga pertemuan kami setelah 2 tahun kami berlatih, perjalanan ke pulau manusia ikan, hingga Luffy harus bertarung (lagi) dengan sekelompok manusia ikan yang membelot, dan menyelamatkan Gyojin-tou dari kehancuran. Rasanya seperti Deja vu saja.

Lalu, saat kami tiba di Punk Hazard, bertemu dengan anak-anak, hingga bertarung melawan Master mereka. Yang hasilnya, seperti biasanya, Luffy memenangkan pertarungan itu dan menyerahkan anak-anak tadi pada angkatan laut untuk dikembalikan pada keluarga mereka.

Aku juga ingat saat kami hendak berlayar lagi mulut Luffy masih mengunyah sepotong daging dan aku mencoba menarik tulang dari daging itu. Rasanya Luffy terlihat lucu waktu itu hingga aku tertawa ketika menarik tulang itu dari mulut Luffy.

Seluruhnya HAMPIR kembali. Kecuali ingatan itu. Ingatan sewaktu kami akhirnya mendarat di pulau terakhir ini, Pulau Raftel. Kenapa tak ada ingatan sedikitpun tentang kejadian (yang jelas-jelas) baru saja terjadi?!

Saat aku membuka mataku, pemandangan yang kudapati bukan hal yang aku duga. Bukannya ruangan berkayu yang kulihat melainkan lautan nan luas yang berada dihadapanku kini.

"Ini... mimpi!?"

Aku menengok ke bawah dan mendapati hamparan pasir putih dibawah kakiku. "Apa aku dipantai? Tapi... bukannya aku berada di Sunny?"

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiriku, lalu aku melihat sekelompok orang beserta kapal mereka. Walau dari kejauhan tapi aku bisa melihat jelas kapal mereka yang tak asing bagiku, begitu pula dengan orang-orang itu.

"Itu... Sunny-gou!? L-lalu itu... kami s-semua..."

Tak salah lagi, itu adalah kami! Dan pemandangan yang berada dihadapanku sekarang ini... rasanya... aku pernah melihatnya.

"Apakah ini ingatan saat kami tiba di Raftel!?"

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka, dan saat itu aku melihat Luffy, senchou-ku yang sempat kulupakan, meletakkan topi jerami lalu langsung memelukku. Dapat kulihat wajah diriku (yang disana) mulai menyerupai kepiting rebus. Bahkan wajahku sendiri pun mulai terasa memanas!

Aku juga bisa melihat Sanji yang ditahan (baca: diinjak) oleh Zoro dan terikat oleh akuma no mi milik Robin, sementara yang lainnya sibuk melihat acara _lovey-dovey_ kami.

_Huwaa... kalau dilihat secara orang ketiga lebih memalukan dari yang kupikirkan,_ batinku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tapi, semua hal yang menyenangkan ini harus langsung berakhir saat aku mendengar suara menggerisik dari rerumputan yang berada di belakang... Luffy!

Ketika aku melihat lebih jelas apa yang berada dibalik rerumputan itu, aku begitu terkejut.

_Angkatan laut!? Dan lagi dia memegang senjata! Apa dia hendak menembak salah seorang dari kami!?_

Dan benar saja, pria itu mulai mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah kami, dan bila kuperhatikan baik-baik nampaknya senjata itu mengarah lurus ke arah Luffy!

Sesuatu dalam hatiku menyuruhku untuk segera membawa langkahku ke sana, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki, bahkan seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku! Aku tak bisa menggerakkan badanku sama sekali!

Saat aku menoleh ke arah pria angkatan laut tadi, dia hendak menarik pelatuknya...

.

.

5

.

.

"H-hentikan..."

"_**LUFFY AWAS!"**_

.

.

**4**

.

.

"Larilah... aku... aku tidak mau lagi..."

.

.

**3**

.

.

"... orang yang... berharga bagiku..."

.

.

**2**

.

.

"... mati..."

.

.

**1**

.

.

"... dihadapanku..."

.

.

**0**

.

.

_**DORRR!**_

"_**NAMI!"**_

Dan itulah yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku terjatuh kembali ke dalam dunia yang penuh kegelapan.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Nami terbangun dari mimpi akan ingatannya yang sempat hilang. Akhirnya seluruh ingatannya kembali, kembali hingga saat kejadian dimana seluruh kasus ini berawal.

Dia terbangun dengan mata membulat dan keringat dingin menghiasi wajahnya. Saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, dirinya langsung mengenali kalau ruangan itu merupakan ruang perawatan Sunny-gou. Namun anehnya, tak ada seorang pun yang berjaga diruangan itu.

"Luffy... Luffy... LUFFY!"

Nami meneriaki nama kaptennya itu berulang-ulang kali. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah sang pemilik nama, tanpa basa-basi lagi Nami langsung melempar selimutnya ke sembarang arah, berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu langsung memeluk pria yang kepalanya berharga 400 juta berri itu.

Si pemuda begitu terkejut karena ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dia langsung berlari kemari hingga tiba-tiba saja sesuatu berwarna orange langsung memeluknya.

Luffy tak bisa berkata-kata ataupun berbuat apa-apa. Dia masih terkejut dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Hingga dia mendengar suara seperti isak tangis yang berasal dari gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

"G-*hiks*-gomen ne, Luffy..."

"N-Nami? K-kau... kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"A-aku... su-sudah m-me-mengingatnya..."

Luffy terkejut. "Mengingat... apa? Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali seluruhnya, Nami!?"

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya Nami mengangguk tanda iya. Dia makin mempererat pelukannya dan Luffy bisa merasakan vest merahnya yang mulai terasa basah.

"G-gomen ne karena a-aku sudah me-membuatmu cemas..."

"..."

"... a-aku hanya ti-tidak mau k-kalau kau..."

"..."

"... orang yang sangat berharga bagiku..."

"..."

"... mati dihadapanku seperti itu... seperti Bellemere-san..."

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Luffy dengar sebelum dirinya membalas pelukan hangat dari navigatornya yang sempat koma selama 7 hari hingga kehilangan ingatannya tentang sang baka senchou.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu walaupun nakama mereka yang lain telah berdatangan. Luffy menengok sebentar ke arah mereka untuk membiarkan mereka (dirinya dan Nami) berdua sebentar saja, dan langsung dimengerti oleh mereka (bahkan sang koki pun mengerti dan membiarkan mereka berdua _**untuk sementara**_).

Saat Luffy yakin yang lainnya telah menjauh dari mereka berdua, Luffy melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

"Nami, coba angkat wajahmu," pinta Luffy.

Tapi yang dipanggil tetap saja membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik sang kapten. "Mh-mm... tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku...m-malu..."

Luffy tertawa kecil mendengar alasan (konyol menurutnya) yang dilontarkan oleh gadis ini. "Oh ayolah, Nami. Memangnya ada apa diwajahmu hingga kau malu, hah?"

Merasa hal itu takkan mempan, Luffy pun memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya yang tadi masih melingkar dipinggang Nami kini ditariknya, diletakkannya dibawah dagu Nami lalu dia mengangkat wajah Nami hingga dia bisa melihat kembali wajah navigatornya.

Saat Nami melihat wajah Luffy yang perlahan mulai mendekat, napas Nami rasanya tercekat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak begitu kuat hingga rasanya Luffy pun bisa mendengarnya. Dia pun bisa merasakan napas hangat yang menyapu wajanya dengan lembut. Bibir mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi.

"Okaeri... Nami..." dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Bla-bla Author:

Chapter terpanjang diantara semua chapter di Our Memories (mungkin) *lempar bunga 7 rupa*

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat readers, reviewers, dan minna-san sekalian yang mau dan masih tetap bersabar menunggu apdetan dari fic ini. HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU *bungkuk*

Terus... chapter 5 akan menjadi yang terakhir minna~

Dan berhubung chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir jadi kali ini tidak ada _previous chapter_-nya.

Tapi, itu bukan berarti saya akan berhenti dari fandom One Piece untuk pairing yang satu ini! Karena saya (yang entah kejatuhan durian runtuh (?)* lagi*) punya rencana untuk bikin fic LuNa lagi~

**Thanks for reviewers:**

- mari-chan.41

- NamikazeNoah

- Yurako Koizumi

- sasa-hime

- nanachan

- edogawa Luffy

- clea everlasting

- Namikaze Haruno

- Aurora Borealix

- Guest [2/27]

- Guest [2/28]

- vergodlaw

- putraarya428

- indahazza3

- Guest [3/13]

- Astrid Annisa Mochtar

- putrialinka04

- Guest [3/15]

- xz100001

- Riez Natsumi Khafiza

- Guest [3/18]

- dkill308

Saat saya melihat begitu banyak review-nya dan membaca semua review yang menantikan chapter ini saya jadi terharu dan senang sekali! Arigatou minna~ *bungkuk*

Jaa mata ne, minna~


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Back

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Dia pun bisa merasakan napas hangat yang menyapu wajanya dengan lembut. Bibir mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi._

"_Okaeri... Nami..." dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu kembali._

"_Tadaima..."_

* * *

**~oOo~**

Our Memories

Last Chapter 5 : Welcome Back

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

Si kedua sejoli masih saling berpelukan sambil mencium satu sama lain untuk menunjukkan perasaan mereka saat itu juga. Sementara nakama mereka yang lainnya hanya menonton dari bawah sambil memasang berbagai senyuman.

Ada senyuman manis, ada yang menyeringai, ada yang tersenyum sambil terkekeh, ada yang tersenyum hentai, ada yang (mungkin) tersenyum tapi tak terlihat (courtesy by Brook), dan senyuman lainnya yang author tidak tahu apa lagi.

Tapi, disaat semua orang masih terpaku dengan senyum mereka masing-masing, sang sniper tiba-tiba saja menyadari sesuatu yang... hilang!

"Hey!? Dimana Sanji?"

Dan tepat disaat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut nakama mereka yang suka berbohong itu, mereka melihat sang 'tersangka' tengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke ruang perawatan dengan tubuhnya yang tengah berapi-api.

"WUUUOOOOOHHHH! BERHENTI KAUUUUU, KUSO GOMU YARO!"

Saat sang koki hendak memberikan hadiah berupa tendangan api yang begitu panas pada kaptennya, namun ternyata orang yang dimaksud telah menghilang dari bidikan sang _ero-cook_ bersama dengan tuan putrinya.

"EEHH!?"

Seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan adegan itu pun terheran-heran. Kepala mereka pun celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri menjadi senchou baka mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang sambil membawa navigator cantik mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaa... Lu-Luffy ka-kau... kenapa ti-tiba-tiba kau..."

Mendengar suara jeritan dari gadis pecinta mikan dan uang itu, akhirnya mereka mendapati kedua orang yang tadi sempat menghilang dari hadapan mereka itu ternyata telah berada di dek bagian atas kapal.

"Huwaa... Luffy! Cepat turunkan aku! I-ini memalukan tahu!" ronta sang navigator dengan wajah memerah yang tengah digendong ala pengantin a.k.a _bridal style_ oleh sang kapten yang cengiran sendiri melihat tingkah gadis-**nya** itu.

"Memang apanya yang memalukan, Nami? Kau kan sekarang pacarku," ujar Luffy yang langsung membuat shock seisi kapal, bahkan author sekalipun.

"DARIMANA KAU TAHU ARTI DARI KATA 'PACAR' ITU, LUFFY!?" koor seluruh kru mempertanyakan apakah pemuda berambut acak-acakan ini benar-benar senchou **baka-idiot-ahou-suka-berkelahi-tukang-makan-tapi-i nnocent** yang mereka kenal!

"Mhm? Tentu saja aku tahu artinya! Bahkan si Hancock pernah mengajakku untuk kawing dengannya, tapi-..."

Belum selesai Luffy berbicara, sang koki ternyata sudah berada dihadapannya dengan api 'cemburu' yang makin membara.

"BOA HANCOCK MENGAJAKMU MENIKAH!? TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU, KUSO-BAKA-GOMU-YARO!"

Dan aksi kejar mengejar antara senchou dan kokinya pun berlanjut, tapi bedanya kali ini sang navigator tidak ikut serta dalam 'lomba' kejar-mengejar itu. Karena sang senchou yang langsung menjatuhkannya ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya (yaitu dengan bokongnya yang langsung bertemu dengan lantai nan keras).

"Ouch! Dasar kau, Luffy! Kau akan menerima balasan karena menjatuhkanku seperti itu!" geram Nami dengan Sorcery Clima Tact telah siap ditangannya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Matahari perlahan mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya diufuk barat, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan datang untuk menggantikan langit yang tadinya begitu terang dengan langit bertaburan bintang-bintang.

Jika ada yang bertanya '_bagaimana nasib kedua orang yang sedang bermain ala T*m and J*rry itu?_' tadi, authou akan menjelaskannya secara singkat, padat, dan jelas!

**FLASHBACK**

Karena merasa kesal dengan kelakuan kedua nakamanya yang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan itu, dengan Sorcery Clima Tact yang siap ditanganya, Nami pun langsung memberikan hadiah berupa sengatan listrik yang kekuatannya bisa saja menyamai si Enel.

Tapi yang kena sialnya hanyalah sang koki pirang, mengingat sang kapten memakan Gomu Gomu no mi yang membuatnya menjadi manusia karet sehingga Thunder Bolt milik Nami tidak mempan pada dirinya.

Namun, Nami tak kehabisan akal. Dia pun menghampiri pemuda yang lebih muda 1 tahun dari dirinya itu yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat kokinya yang hangus tersambar petir. Dan dengan sekali ayunan, Clima Tact milik Nami berhasil membuat sang senchou dengan bounty 400 juta berri itu K.O. dengan benjolan besar menghiasi kepalanya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan saat setelah kedua orang itu telah sadar dari koma mereka, akhirnya kru Mugiwara mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk hal yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu, yaitu berpesta!

Di dek rumput kita bisa melihat Sanji yang sedang memanggang BBQ, Franky dan Zoro yang baru keluar dari gudang dengan membawa tong berisi cola dan sake, Usopp yang sedang mempersiapkan kembang api barunya dengan Chopper sebagai asistennya, dan Brook bersama dengan Robin menyiapkan peralatan makan berupa piring, sendok, garpu, pisau, dan lain-lain.

Lalu, dimanakah Luffy dan Nami? Jika kita menengok ke bagian belakang kapal, kita akan mendapati kedua sejoli itu tengah berdiri menghadap lautan dengan Nami yang kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pagar kapal.

"Ne Luffy," Nami mulai angkat bicara.

"Mmhm?"

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Nami tanpa memandang kebelakang dimana lawan bicaranya tengah berdiri.

Jujur saja, pertanyaan tersebut selalu terlintas dipikirannya. Apalagi saat mereka makin dan makin dengan tujuan mereka, yaitu pulau Raftel ini. Entah kenapa Nami merasa takut akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka sampai dipulau terakhir yang melegenda itu.

Sementara Luffy, dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan mata tertutup rapat. Sesaat kemudia mata onyx-nya pun terbuka.

Dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, dia pun menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin berlayar kembali dengan kalian semua. Lalu berpetualangan lagi dan bertemu dengan teman-teman lagi yang berada di Green Line," ucapnya tak lupa dengan senyuman khas yang menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Nami tertegun mendengar jawaban (yang rasanya begitu bijak) dari kaptennya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat dan senyuman manis pun mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

Dia pun berbalik menghadap pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya dan langsung mengejutkan sang kapten dengan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"N-Nami..."

"Luffy... bolehkah aku mengucapkan terima kasihku padamu untuk segalanya?" tanya Nami tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya.

Luffy terdiam sesaat. Dia sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Nami saat ini. Tapi toh dia mengangguk pelan sebagai pengganti jawaban 'ya' dan perlahan mulai membalas pelukan gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Pertama..."

.

"Arigatou... telah mengembalikan ingatanku ini yang sempat hilang."

.

"Arigatou... telah menjadikanku sebagai Ratu bajak lautmu."

.

"Arigatou... telah menjadikanku sebagai navigatormu."

.

"Arigatou... karena telah menyelamatkan desaku dari Arlong."

.

"Lalu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hountou ni arigatou... telah mengajakku berpetualangan bersamamu, hingga bisa bertemu dengan berbagai orang dan berteman dengan mereka, dan juga... selalu melindungiku bahkan menyelamatkanku dari segala bahaya diluar sana walau kau sering harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri."

Dan itulah kata terakhir yang perlu Nami katakan karena sepasang bibir hangat langsung melumat bibirnya. Walau sempat kaget dengan 'aksi' kaptennya itu tapi perlahan Nami mulai membalasnya.

Ciuman tersebut tak begitu lama, hanya beberapa detik saja. Karamel dan onyx saling bertemu, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tak lupa senyum yang selalu menghiasi kedua wajah pasangan ini.

Tangan kanan Luffy mengecup pipi kiri Nami lalu tangannya mulai mengelus rambut panjang milik Nami.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan melindungimu. **Selalu**!"

"Mhmh... tapi tetap saja, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Luffy."

Luffy hanya mendesah pelan mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Tangan kanannya yang tadi sempat bermain dengan rambut orange Nami kini meraih topi jerami kesayangannya lalu meletakkan _lagi_ dikepala Nami.

"Baiklah... terserah kau sajalah, Nami."

Nami pun tertawa kecil melihat sang kapten yang kehabisan kata untuk membalas ucapannya tadi. Kedua pasangan itu pun kembali berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan lagi kesibukan yang terjadi di dek rumput.

Karena mereka sendiri pun sedang sibuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka disini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Berbicara soal pengganggu... mari kita lihat sang koki yang entah sejak kapan mulai tenang dan tidak lagi mencari sang navigator.

Sanji yang sedang menyajikan masakannya di atas meja secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan rival abadinya.

"Kulihat kau tidak terganggu walau Luffy dan Nami tidak ada disini," ucap si kenshin berambut hijau dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Urusai kau, marimo! Terserah mereka mau ngapain saja dibelakang, tapi..."

"..."

"Jika aku mendapati setetes air mata saja jatuh dari wajah cantik Nami-san, maka si baka senchou itu walaupun Raja Bajak Laut sekalipun akan kuhajar habis-habisan dia," dan sang playboy namun jago masak itu pun pergi meninggalkan sang kenshin yang menyeringai sendirian.

"Dan kulihat kau tampaknya senang karena dapat mengejeknya, Zoro."

Dari belakang pria kenshin itu, muncullah sosok sang arkeolog berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Yahh... setidaknya hubungan Luffy dan Nami ini bisa menambah daftarku untuk mengejeknya," ujar Zoro.

"Dan juga..." Zoro mengangkat alis sebelahnya sangat mendengar langkah kaki wanita yang ada dibelakangnya yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Dan dalam sekejap mata, sebuah bibir hangat langsung menyapu bibir kasar sang kenshin.

"... jangan lupa soal hubungan kita juga."

Dan wanita pemakan Hana Hana no mi itu pun berjalan meninggalkan sang pemilik bounty 120 juta berri dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Keh, dan itu juga mungkin akan lebih membuat si koki mesum itu makin marah kan, Robin."

* * *

**.**

**~THE END~**

**.**

* * *

Bla-bla Author:

Huwaaa... gomenasai karena membuat minna menunggu saaaaaaangaatt lama

Sebenarnya saya sudah bingung mau dibuat kayak apa chapter terakhir ini. Tapi pas utak-atik catatan hp saya, tiba-tiba ketemu salah satu rencana fic saya yang nggak jadi-jadi sampai sekarang. Jadi saya edit sedikit trus jadilah chapter ini!

Gomen juga chap kali ini agak (sangat) pendek mungkin, saya emang lagi kena WB (a.k.a Writer Block) sih =="

**Thanks for reviewers:**

- dkill308

- edogawa Luffy

- Mari Chappy Chan

- vergodlaw

- Matt Dragneel

- Yurako Koizumi

- sasa-hime

- Namikaze Haruno

- Aurora Borealix

- nanachan

- xz100001

- putraarya428

- abraadios

- faruchi-reader

- Rui

- NaughtyStrom

- Guest [4/03]

- indahazza3

- putrialinka04

- Ryo Saman

- rendyroad

- Shinji Tanaka

Thanks so much buat yang sudah memfavorit maupun follow fic ini. Semuanya hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~ *bungkuk*

Dan seperti yang saya bilang di chapter 4, bahwa saya belum akan berhenti dari fandom One Piece karena ada 1 fic lagi yang ingin saya publish sebelum saya vakum.

Bagi minna yang ingin tahu cerita saya berikutnya, dibawah ini sekilas teasernya buat readers sekalian~

* * *

**Title : Nami turn to... WHAT!?**

**Pair : Luffy x Nami**

**Genre : Humor**

**Time : After OP Movie Z**

"_**ADA APA, NAMI-...SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!?"**_

"_**Tapi... bagaimana bisa... ini terjadi!?"**_

"_**Jangan menatapku seperti itu, BAKA!"**_

* * *

Yaahh... kira-kira seperti itulah *maaf pendek amat ==*

Fic tadi akan saya buat sebagai ONE-SHOT saja! Udah kapok bikin yang multi-chap trus telat apdetnya lagi. Apalagi jujur saja fic saya yang multi-chap lainnya belum pada selesai, apalagi ada 1 fic yang udah gak diapdet-apdet sejak 1-2 tahun lalu! *author parah -_-*

Jaa, mata ne minna~ ^^

ARIGATOU!


End file.
